Yaoi Fantasies
by iAnim3
Summary: Where you, the readers, Shall be the choosers on how these oneshots go. With so many pairings out there in the internet universe, the imagination shouldn't be limited. Pulling out all the stops here c; Lemon? Why not, let's throw some in there. Pairings that need some experimentation? Let's do it ! So sit back, create, relax...and of course, Enjoy. c;
1. Chapter 1

Shar: Well...We're back.

Oooh yeah, And thanks for the views and the reviews guys...It made my day there. **Laughs**

Shar: Sure did there...Anyways, we're here to present another...Little fic for you guys.

And it looks like it's going to be a Yaoi one.

Shar: Followed with some lemon, yes...Lemon.

So basically, this is how it's going to go down. **Clears throat** Alright, So... _you_ guys...are going to help this grow. By throwing out some suggestions for the pairings and giving me a general idea of how you would like to see how it all goes down. Like a setting or a little mini idea of what happened. I will then take your lovely idea and write it up the best way that I can. c: Doesn't matter the pairings. If more pairings come into play and they're from other shows, I'll simply do my research, if needed, and add it to this lovely thing here **Smiles** Deal? Awesome.

Shar: So go ahead and get those creative juices going so we can get right to work... **Folds arms** Just dying to see this turns out...

And I can't wait to see what you guys come up with, this will be something...Lol~

Shar: So review, review, review...

Oooh yeah...Lol.


	2. Chapter 2

_~*~ Disclaimer ~*~_

Me: Do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any shape or form. Please give your support to the originals.

* * *

Me: Hello , Hello...It is me ^^ Sorry for the absence, reality caught up with me. Anyways, I will be doing the openings & Shar will end it off. We _might_ alternate -w- Any-who, this was requested by LadyKaiba27. Hope I didn't have you wait _too_ long for this. ^^' So hope you readers out there enjoy c;

 **Cue Cards**

 _"-Inserts Words-" -_ Seto's Thoughts

Me: Well, that's all you need to know, so read on ^^

* * *

 **Intensity**

 _'My head...This persistent throbbing is starting to annoy me...Wh-...Why am I tied up? I can't move my arms...Somebody better explain themselves...Or else...'_

Seto slowly opened his eyes, only to be immediately blinded by a white light that was angled perfectly to his face. He blinked a couple of times until the spots slowly went away. He looked around, taking in his surroundings, not something he would expect though.

 _'Am I in my office...?'_ Seto Kaiba thought to himself. Kaiba looked around at the massive office that he was knew all too well. From the dark oak wood, to the giant glass windows behind the desk that he would spend hours, just being on his laptop, working day in and night out. He was about to speak aloud but soon the room shifted, changing into a massive white room. No windows, just a speaker in the corner of the room.

 _'What the hell is going on...'_ He thought in frustration. He looked back, seeing that he was indeed, tied up by the wrist that trailed over to the wall that he was by. The rope then was fed through a small hole on the wall. Seto's eyebrows furrowed a bit in confusion. He tried to pull away, but the rope didn't give way, not even an inch. _'Great...'_ Seto thought. He was stuck in who knows where, all by himself. He didn't have time for this. He gave one more good look around before he shouted, hoping to get some sort of response.

"Hello!?...HELLO?" His voice echoed around the vast room before silence engulfed it. Minutes passed and still nothing. Seto gritted his teeth a bit, getting more and more agitated by the second. This whole situation was degrading.

Seconds ticked and minutes passed and still nothing. Seto looked back behind him a bit, seeing if there was someway that he could free his wrists from the rope. He started rubbing his wrists together, the rope rubbing against his skin and making them turn red a bit.

 _"You have got to be kidding me..."_ Seto thought with frustration. He continued rubbing his wrists together, trying to loosen up the bind, even if it was just a little bit, so he can try and get himself free. This soon came to an abrupt halt when the wall on the far side of the room split itself in two, stopping about halfway as it parted, revealing a door. The door slowly opened up, blinding light flooding the room even more making Seto squint and looks away. Once the light subsided, Seto then opened his eyes, blinking away the spots that clouded his vision until they cleared completely. He groaned slightly for the pain in his head was back, throbbing dully as if someone was knocking on his head with a toy bat. A voice soon broke the silence as they figures starts walking towards Seto.

"Looks like he's up..."

"So it appears..." The second voice said, soon followed by a third.

"So what do you think the boss is going to do with him?"

"Who knows, but whatever it is...Hopefully it'll teach him a lesson..." The fourth voice spoke.

Seto soon looked up at the figures that were now towering over him practically. He squinted his eyes a bit before they immediately narrowed. There, standing before him were Gansley, Crump, Nezbitt, Leichter, and Johnson. Seto gritted his teeth a bit and glared at each and every one of them. This only made the men smile a bit. One of the men, Gansley, stepped into view. He was wearing a slightly tan suit. He folded his arms and looked down at Seto with a certain glint in his eyes.

"What the hell is going on here..." Seto demanded, eyes locked on Gansley, "What is the meaning of all of this!"

"Even while you're tied up like this, you still have all that energy to be shouting and giving orders like this..." Gansley said, laughing. This made the other men laugh along with him. Seto, however, wasn't finding _any_ of this amusing so far. He wanted answers and he wanted them _now_.

"Look, one of you better tell me what's going on here...Why am I tied up...What's going _on here!_ " Seto demanded once more, fixing all five of them with a cold and piercing glare. Johnson soon chuckled a bit before speaking.

"Listen, Kaiba...You're not in charge of us right now...I mean..." Johnson looked around a bit, smirking, "Do you not see the situation you are in right now?"

"That's right..." Nezbitt said, joining in. "You can't tell us what to do anymore."

"So just be a...a good kid, and keep quiet." Crump said with a smug smile.

"Yes, A very good kid. At least until everything is over..." Leichter said with a laugh.

"Until _WHAT_ is over.." Seto said through gritted teeth. The thought that his own executives might be tied to this situation was putting him on edge. If he wasn't tied up at the moment, no doubt he would've given them a piece of his own mind...Might even have them fired, stripped from everything that they ever owned. Yeah, that'll certainly show them.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find out." Gansley said, interrupting Seto's thoughts. This made Seto narrow his eyes at the man.

"If I wasn't so tied up right now, things would be looking bad for you five right now..." Seto said angrily.

"Well...you are tied up and you technically can't do much in this situation, so you're just shouting empty threats right now..." Johnson said matter-of-fact like. This made the others chuckle in unison a bit, clearly enjoying themselves. This was only making Seto even more angry. He lunged forward, only to jerk himself back a bit due to his wrists being bounded by the rope. The five laughed at Seto as they all turned and started heading for the door. Crump, however, stopped and went back over to Seto. Seto glared at the man who soon knelt in front of him.

"Just remember...after this, you might not be the same person. You may find it cruel, but to us...you're getting just what you deserve."

"What the hell are you talking about..." Seto said. He was trying his hardest to keep his anger in check and clearly, from the scowl on his face and the tone in his voice...It was a losing battle.

"You'll soon find out..." Crump said with a mischievous glint in his eye. He stood up and raised his foot slightly. "Now then...why don't you cool down a bit. Take a _NAP_!"

And with that, Crump did a swift kick right to the side of Seto's head. Seto's head went immediately to the side before it hung a bit, Seto out cold. Crump adjusted his suit and turned back towards the door and quietly left. Soon the door shut, the sound echoing for a few seconds before all went silent.

* * *

 _"My head...that throbbing pain has returned yet again...I can't believe this is happening right now, what the hell is going on..."_

Seto soon opened his eyes, blinking away the spots as they once more clouded his vision like the last time. Soon the spots faded and he was able to see clearly once again. He was in the same predicament as before. In a huge empty room.

 _"Great..."_ Seto thought to himself. Nothing has changed, the only that happened was...

 _"Them..."_ Seto thought angrily, _"They had something to do with it...Their no doubt the ones that tied me up...Just so they can get back at me."_ Seto was growing more and more furious by the minute. He was about to yell, hoping that they heard him but something caught his eye. He soon glanced down at the floor by him and noticed a small crimson puddle. Droplets were continuously falling into the puddle steadily.

"Well, well...Seems that you got roughed a bit, huh Kaiba...?" A male voice. Something about the tone, made it seem like it was enjoying the sight themselves. Kaiba immediately snapped his head up, gaze shifting from the puddle and straight to the sound of the voice. Kaiba immediately regretted that, the pain in his head came back, throbbing once more and making Seto Kaiba shut his eyes tightly a bit. This made the man simply laugh.

"Hurts don't it?" The voice continued.

Soon there was footsteps and the doors closing. The footsteps echoed in the room a bit with each agonizing step. Getting louder and more closer to Seto. Soon the steps kept getting louder and louder...until...They stopped. Sound echoed for a bit, lingering in the room before all was quiet once more. Seto soon opened his eyes slowly, looking at pair of dark brown dress shoes. His gaze slowly moved upward, revealing a tan looking suit. As his gaze moved even more upwards, they soon locked with very light brown looking ones. Long pink/light violet like hair cascading along the side of his face and further down his back. Seto's eyes widened before slowly narrowing. He clenched his fists as best as he could before lunging forward. Just like before, this made him jerk immediately back and making him land on his butt this time.

"My my..." The man started, folding his arms and stepping closer over to Seto. "To think I was going to stir you up this much..."

Seto, still on his butt, shifted himself slowly a bit until he was knelt down again. He narrowed his eyes more and looked up at the man. Seto gritted his teeth, keeping his eyes locked on the man before him.

"What the hell are you doing here Zigfried...are you telling me that even _you're_ a part of my humiliation right now?" Seto said, still trying to keep his anger in check. He could handle the big five because they weren't an issue to him...But when it came to Zigfried, that was a different story. Rivaled companies, trying to outdo the other...But it's no surprise that Kaiba Corp was more successful than Schroeder Corp. He was probably here to seek revenge on that...Or even try and bring Kaiba Corp down. Just thinking this, this made Kaiba even more angry. Meanwhile, Zigfried just looked at Kaiba, facial expression unreadable. Zigfried soon knelt down in front of Kaiba and looked into his deep brown eyes. Kaiba's eyes were still narrowed.

"What the hell are you looking at..." Seto said through slightly clenched teeth.

"You of course..." Zigfried simply said, still looking at Kaiba carefully. "I wasn't entirely sure what he was planning on doing to you. Quite surprised by the results to say the least."

" _He_. Are you talking about the executives? Who did this to me.." Kaiba said, lunging forward only this time, a hand gripped onto his coat, preventing him from being jerked back. The sudden stop made Seto cringe a bit from the new feeling. It was uncomfortable and now his arms were being pulled back, almost close to breaking no doubt. He gritted his teeth, looking at Zigfried. Zigfried simply gave a charming smile.

"I'm not really allowed to say...But you'll see him soon enough." He released Kaiba, making him fall backwards and back onto his butt. Zigfried soon rose to his feet, looking at Seto. He stepped closer to him and placed a foot on Seto's chest and pushed him down onto the floor. Seto gritted his teeth.

"Get the hell off me!" Seto demanded, "I don't need your filthy shoes on me, so remove them..."

"Oh...? And what exactly are you going to do about it?" Zigfried simply asked, twisting his foot on Seto's chest over and over again. "Because how I see it...you're pretty much beneath me. Nothing but dirt and scum on the bottom of my shoe right now..." He paused slightly only to bend forward a bit, looking down at Seto, "And there isn't anything you can do about it." Zigfried said with a laugh.

Seto let out a slight growl. Hard to believe he wasn't the one completely behind this. If this was some sort of opening, anything, he would take it and make this man pay. Cent and all. Seto started squirming a bit, trying to knock Zigfried off balance anyway he could, but nothing was working. Zigfried simply laughed upon seeing this.

"They were right, this truly is entertaining...I wonder what others would think if they saw me do this...Would they encourage it...? Stop me possibly...?" Zigfried said with a chuckle, taking his foot off of Seto. He then knelt back down and crawled over Seto a bit. Seto immediately stopped squirming and moving, not sure what this man's motive was. His eyes narrowed, looking into Zigfried's eyes.

"What the hell are you doing...?" Seto said through gritted teeth. "Get off me, don't try anything funny..."

"Oh...? But this whole situation is already funny. Well, funny to me and not to you." He laughed a bit, sitting up so he was sitting on Seto's stomach a bit, legs on either side of Kaiba as he continued to lay on the floor.

Seto dared not move. He continued to glare at Zigfried. If he was planning on making Seto beg for him to get off, squirm and wriggle beneath him, he was _not_ going to give this man the satisfaction...Not even in the slightest.

"Now what's wrong...?" Zigfried said, reaching out and lightly rubbing the top of Seto's head a bit, "You've gone quiet and still all of a sudden..."

Seto remained silent. He was doing everything he can to maintain calm and not lose it right here and now. One can only imagine what would happen then...So with that thought running through Seto's mind, Seto didn't look away from Zigfried nor did he talked. Zigfried on the other hand, wasn't entirely sure what Kaiba was really up to, but this didn't stop him one bit. He gave a slight chuckle, leaning over the man a bit.

"This must be a huge blow to your pride...and your ego." Zigfried chuckled at the thought, "Tell me, Seto...How does it feel to have virtually no control...? Completely powerless, weak...Not being able to do anything but watch...?"

Seto was fuming on the inside, but he didn't dare blurt out what he wanted to say. He wasn't going to let this man not just make a fool of him, but also be proud and victorious as well. Seto was thinking of ways to tune the man out as he continued to talk. He closed his eyes, trying to settle his breathing a bit and just decided to focus on something else, Like what was going on for one.

 _"So far...I've seen my executives...and now Zigfried...What else can there be..? He did say 'He' so someone else could be accountable for this too...But who exactly...Who can be responsible for everything that was going on right now."_ Seto let out a quiet groan in frustration. Just thinking about the possible person and other people that could be in on it was starting to make his head hurt.

"Oh...? What's wrong Seto...Trying to figure out why this happening...Who can be the cause of your downfall...?" Zigfried asked, looking at the man below him.

Seto immediately looked at Zigfried, eyes widening for a few seconds before narrowing once more. He was about to speak, but then he remembered what he told himself. If he wasn't going to give him and solid answer, then why should _he_ have to be the one that answers _his_ questions...Or even speak to him for that matter. No...Seto was going to take charge as best as he could and that was that.

"Not going to answer, hmm...?" Zigfried chuckled, leaning over Seto once more. This time, a little bit too close for Seto's comfort. "Well there are other ways for making you talk you know...We can be like this for awhile...I have all the time in the world..."

Seto simply scowled at the man. He tried to remain as still as possible for if he moved, who knew what could happen. He started gritting his teeth once more, moved ever so slightly so he could get at least a tad bit more comfortable.

 _"What are you planning..."_ Seto thought to himself.

As if on cue, Zigfried sat up once more. A faint, yet, charming smile graced his face as he looked at Seto. Without a single word Zigfried reached up and started to undo his tie a bit, loosening it up. Seto laid there and watched the man in silence. Zigfried then proceeded to remove the tie and casually tossed it to the side.

"Since you don't want to talk, then don't. But one sound out of you...and I will keep this up...Got it?" Zigfried said with a slight raised brow, his hand pausing at the top of the suit jacket.

Seto simply rolled his eyes before shutting them. If that was the case, all he had to do was just keep his eyes shut and just tune the man out. Tuning people out, he was actually getting more and more better at this if he wasn't already.

 _"At least if I just pretend to lose interest he might just give it a rest and leave me be...That, or if I'm really lucky, I might fall asleep from this."_ Seto continued to run ideas through his minds. There was complete silence in the room, other than Zigfried no doubt, still there and possibly still messing around with his clothes. Seto didn't opened his eyes, he kept them shut and continued with his own thoughts. He thought of all the possible ways of how he was going to make everyone so far pay, the moment he broke free. He was just about to dive into another possible outcome until, he felt something warm against his neck a bit. Seto kept his eyes shut, not daring himself to look. He remained as still as he could muster before the warm feeling starting moving along his neck a bit. His neck was starting to get slightly cooler in some areas, where the unknown warm feeling once was. It was weird and did he...Yes, there was no doubt about it. Not only was he feeling the warm unknown object, but it seemed to have felt slick as well.

 _"What is he up to now..."_ Seto thought, his eyes still closed. Seto thought he heard breathing, but it could've been his own. Whatever was going on, he didn't want to know at this point...But curiosity was poking him, egging him on. He needed to know what the man was doing, he needed to know what was rubbing against his neck and he needed to know know.

With that thought in mind, Seto slowly started to open his eyes. He glanced around the room a bit before his gaze shifted to the side a bit. It was Zigfried, or at least...the back of his head a bit. Zigfried was leaning over and his head was right beside Seto's, but he couldn't really see his face. He also noticed that Zigfried wasn't wearing his suit jacket, but his dress shirt was still one even though it was completely unbuttoned from top to bottom. Seto was about to continue his observations until he caught a glimpse of Zigfried's head moving a bit and at the same moment, the warm slick feeling that Seto was feeling was moving upward a bit.

It didn't take long for the CEO to figure out what was going on. He paled slightly before he started to move, trying to get Zigfried off him. It was at that point he couldn't keep quiet anymore. For crying out loud, _The man was licking him!_

"What are you doing!?" Kaiba demanded, stopping Zigfried and no doubt, getting his attention. Seto continued to roll a bit as far as he was allowed to go making Zigfried finally sit up so he can look at the CEO himself.

"Ah, Ah Aaah..." Zigfried started, a charming smile gracing his face like once more. "I said no talking...Because if you did...Something might happen." Zigfried said with a laugh.

"Like _What!?"_ Seto shouted. He was really losing it. First he gets tied down, then he gets a lovely visit from his executives who only laughed and mocked him. And now... _Now_ Zigfried was here and not only that, but he's here _licking_ his neck. _HIS_ neck. No way was Seto going to put up with this any longer. He wanted to know what was happening, he wanted to know _why_ it was evening happening to begin with and he wanted it to end _**Now!**_

"Well for one..." Zigfried started, leaning back down over the Seto once more. This time, their faces were barely inches away from each other. Zigfried saw Seto simply glaring at him, but knew he wasn't going to move...And he probably knew the reason why too, which made this CEO laugh. "For one..." He continued, "I can easily take this a step further...Crossing over all the boundaries."

"What are you talking about..." Kaiba said through gritted teeth.

"To simply put it, what I was doing was just only the beginning..." Zigfried then took his hand and lightly places it over Seto's jacket, parting a bit more so he gained more access to his clothes. "I always did question the things you wore Mr. Kaiba." Zigfried said, not looking into the CEO's eyes.

"Don't touch me...Get off of me..." Seto demanded, trying to keep his composure yet again.

"No, No Kaiba...I won't be doing either of those things. Instead, I'm doing things my way right now..." Zigfried started picking at Seto's black shirt a bit, "All you have to do is just cooperate and be a good CEO...Who knows, this could all be over before you even know it."

"Like I would ever listen and cooperate with you..." Seto said through clenched teeth.

"I knew you were going to say something like that..." Zigfried then gripped Seto's shirt by the collar with one hand and used his other hand to slide it right under Seto's shirt.

Seto soon felt a cold hand gliding up along his abdomen, making him involuntarily shiver a bit from the sudden feeling. Kaiba started to wiggle a bit, trying to get away from Zigfried's touch, but failing. Whenever he would roll to the side a bit one way, Zigfried just gripped onto his shirt more firmly and forced him back to how he was before. It was a losing battle and Seto knew it himself, but that was only making him more angry.

"You were always stubborn Seto..." Zigfried simply said. His hand gliding was gliding further up Seto's body before resting lightly on his chest. He could feel the CEO's heartbeat speeding up a bit. "And it's because of that...that this happening to you right now.." Zigfried said with a chuckle. "Sooner or later you're going to have to cooperate and listen to what I say...or else this could end badly for you.."

"I'm not...going...to listen...to you...And that's final..." Seto slowly said. He could feel his heart pounded rapidly at this point. The blood was rushing madly thoughout his body like crazy. He could feel his face grow warm and soon enough, Seto's cheeks were a bit red. Not only that, he could feel his blood pump downward a bit. This wasn't good, this wasn't good. Zigfried was toying with him and enjoying every moment of it. What's worse, his movements were limited. He could try and move himself back, but Zigfried was on him and if he moved back, would the rope's length change?

Seto kept thinking about all the possible things that could happen or can't happen and mostly things that even he himself, didn't really know. The dull throbbing pain soon returned to his head, making Seto give out a chocked groan. He tried to hold the groan back as best as he could, but with everything that was going on, there was no way he could've held it off a bit longer.

"Awh...what's the matter Seto...is this too much for you?" Zigfried asked, looking down at the CEO before him. "You could just cooperate and-"

"I'm not going to cooperate with you." Seto interjected. "The day I ever start to cooperate with you will be the Kaiba Corp takes a turn for the worse and I become _that_ desperate enough to come running to you." Kaiba kept his eyes shut even after saying all this. He wasn't about to look the man in the eyes. No way, No how.

"Well you certainly are no fun...But then again, what should expect..." Zigfried leaned down once more, looking into Seto's brown eyes, "You are Seto Kaiba after all."

Seto was about to open his eyes when he felt Zigfried's hand move.

 _"Damn...I completely forgotten about that..."_ Seto thought angrily a bit. He gritted his teeth as the hand casually moved around his upper torso. Seto once again, tried to move a bit but once again failing. When he felt the hand lightly grace over one of the stub on his chest he froze in place. He felt a small jolt course throughout his body, even though the feeling lasted for a short second, the feeling still made him stop.

Zigfried left his hand over the stub before pulling his hand up a bit so his fingertips were ghosting over it. He saw the Seto shiver slightly, even though it wasn't much. He then took his forefinger and his thumb and lightly pinched the stub before rolling/twisting it ever so slightly.

Seto once again started shivering involuntarily from the touch. Eyes shut tightly and teeth clenched, he tried his best not to let himself move around too much. He remained still, he wasn't going to open his eyes and look at the man while he was doing this. Soon after, everything stopped. The hand movements, everything stopped. He felt the grip on his shirt loosen and he was free, but he dared not move. He wanted to hear the sounds of the door opening and closing and then complete silence. Only then, would he actually open his eyes.

"You're making this boring...I'm tired of holding back for you Mr. Kaiba..." Zigfried simply said. "If you want to be stubborn, then go ahead and be stubborn. You're probably fighting fiber in your body to make sure you don't do anything..."

 _"Damn it, why is he still here...What the hell are you about to do now...?"_ Seto thought.

As if Zigfried read his thoughts, he felt the hands gripping the bottom of his shirt before he felt the fabric begin to bunch up a bit. His shirt was being pulled up and the moment that happened, he felt the cold air hit his exposed flesh. Seto quickly sucked in some air, clenching his teeth. Once he was sure that Zigfried wanted to push his shirt up as far as he wanted, he soon felt a rush of cold air on his chest. Seto once more, started wiggling around a bit but then immediately stopped himself.

"Looks like you're starting make this more interesting Seto..." Zigfried said with a chuckle. He continued to blow cool over the CEO before he leaned down further. With one swift motion he flicked his tongue out and started moving around the stub once more. His tongue glided around his chest in a circular motion before going over to the stub. He started flicking it with his tongue a bit, going rougher and rougher each time with every flick.

Seto's eyes shot open. He immediately started to try and arch his back a bit, but Zigfried was practically pinning him down with his own body. And if he tried to arch his back in any shape of form, he'll just be pushing himself against the CEO. Instead, he started to push his feet against the floor, trying to scoot away the best he could but even that was pointless at this point.

"G-Get off me!" Seto managed to say. His breathing was started to become heavy a bit and every now and then, he would shiver slightly. He needed to get this man off him and get him off him _now._

It was as if the Zigfried didn't even hear Seto. He continued his ministrations without rest. His tongue soon left the stub and trailed downwards slowly. His tongue danced over Seto's torso and down even further to his naval. He dipped his tongue in a bit before taking it out. He started to swirl his tongue a bit right around the naval in a circular motion.

Seto core muscles tightened whenever Zigfried's tongue traced over a certain area. Each time it happened, he moved and shifted slightly.

Zigfried soon pulled away and looked at Seto. Once again, as if none of this was actually happening, a charming smile graced his features once more.

"How are you feeling Mr. Kaiba...?" Zigfried asked in a casual manner.

Seto couldn't speak. His breathing was rapid a bit and his face was burning red no doubt. To make matters worse, his pants were starting to become tight and this whole situation had him uncomfortable, hot _and_ bothered. Seto once again, tried to move, but it was a wasted effort and energy on his part. The only thing he was succeeding at, was tiring himself out.

Seto slowly opened one of his eyes a bit, only to see Zigfried inches away from it. His eyes widened a bit before narrowing slightly once again. He jerked his head foreward, trying to headbutt the man but Zigfried moved his head back far enough so Seto missed. Seto's head then fell back and hit the floor with a thud. The CEO cringed from the pain, the throbbing soon returned and Seto had to shut his eye tightly.

"You are hard headed..." Zigfried said, leaning down further a bit. "But for now...I'm not worried about that, right now...I'm curious about that big mouth of yours..."

Seto immediately snapped his eyes opened.

"Let's see what else that mouth of yours can do other than make you loud mouth..."

Seto was about to protest but the moment his lips part wide enough to make the shape of the first syllable, Zigfried's lips crashed into his.

Seto immediately went still. His body started to shake a bit and his eyes were wide. He felt the burning in his face even more and everything seemed to have frozed around them. Seto's heartbeat was beating madly, pounding itself against his chest. He started to buck, twist, _anything_ he could muster and do, to this guy off him.

Even though Zigfried was moving around Seto because of his erratic movements, this didn't stop him one bit. He kept himself on the man below him and further the kiss. His tongue started to move around the inside of Seto's mouth until he found his tongue. He started to lick it and play with it a bit. Once he did this, he felt the CEO go completely still. Sure didn't take much to get him to behave right then and there. He took the opportunity to continue kissing Seto deeply, locked into the kiss. When he deepened the kiss further, he noticed that the CEO wasn't putting up much of a fight, which is just what he wanted from the start. While his tongue was keeping the CEO below him occupied, he cautiously moved his hands back down Seto's body, going lower and lower...

 _"Damn it...I can't...do anything...This is all too much...Is this what he was planning from the start?...Ugh, my head hurts again...that...irritating throbbing is back...Can't make it stop..."_ Seto thought. He was so preoccupied with his own mind he wasn't fully aware of everything else that was happening. He thought he heard shifting and he thought he felt something...but Seto's mind was starting to become useless. His head hurt, his body was starting to ache, he didn't want to think about anything else. He just wanted this to end.

"Now that's much better..." Zigfried said with a chuckle.

 _"Better...? What the hell was he doing now..."_ With that thought, Seto slowly opened his eyes a bit before they went wide. _"What the hell happened to my pants!?"_ Seto's pants were gone, all he had on now was just his black boxers. When did Zigfried even do all this?!

Zigfried watched the confused Seto with amusement in his eyes. He enjoyed seeing Seto like this. Confused, speechless, not in control...It was a rare and exciting moment for him.

"I actually thought you fell asleep on me...So I thought I just speed things up a bit...I can only stay in here but so long anyways..." Zigfried said with a laugh.

Seto wasn't hearing the CEO anymore. His mind was racing with a million thoughts per second. When did he do this? _How_ did he do this without feeling anything? He looked around the room a bit and noticed his pants were laying on the floor some steps away. He wasn't going to get those anytime soon. Along with his shoes and socks, he also noted. His shoes were laying by the pants and the socks were draped over them a bit. He turned his attention back to Zigfried but noticed that the man was already beginning to pull his boxers down. Seto's eyes widened a bit, he started to buck his hips, trying to shake the man's hands off.

"A little anxious are we...?" Zigfried said with a chuckle. "As I said before...Just cooperate and this will be over before you know it. You fighting this is only prolonging this..."

Seto wasn't hearing it, he wasn't listening to this man anymore. He told this man before, again and again, that he wasn't going to cooperate with him. Even if that meant he was going to be dragged further into this.

"Have if your way...Seto Kaiba..." Zigfried said with a chuckle. With that, he soon adjusted himself, letting go of Seto's boxers long enough for him to sit right Seto's chest, back facing him. At least in this position he can keep Seto still for the most part and he won't have to worry about much movement, coming from the CEO.

 _"Damn, Damn, Damn..."_ Seto thought angrily. He tried to move but he completely pinned, floored to the ground. He knew he wasn't going to be moving anytime soon. He started shifting, rocking from side to side very stiff and slightly. Was he even rocking? He couldn't even tell at this point. He was too focused on trying to get this man off him.

"Get O-" Seto was soon cut off. Something wasn't right, something was clearly wrong here. Seto's body was getting hit with multiple jolts of that electric feeling over and over again. Even though his hands were practically behind him, he could feel them digging into the floor a bit. He felt his heartbeat beating rapidly again, his breathing uneven.

Zigfried was gently stroking Seto's member in slow and long motions. He felt the blood begin to pump steadily from his member as it started to become erect. He felt the CEO go still and start to squirm below him from his touches and that was only making him laugh a bit. He continued his ministrations, dragging this out for as long as he could. He soon started to pick up the pace a bit. He leaned over a bit as he continued to pump Seto's member, and started to lick the head with his tongue. He licked the slit roughly a bit, swirling his tongue it as he sped up the motions.

Seto couldn't control himself. He was getting hit, time and time again with intense pleasure that it was putting him on edge of bit. He continued to squirm and shift as much as he could, trying to get the CEO above him to stop what he was doing. He felt his member get steadily hard and it was only a matter of time before he would go over the edge. He gritted his teeth, eyes shut tightly. He tried to keep himself in check, tried to hold back and keep it all down, but soon he started to groan slightly. With each new wave of pleasure, a groan will escape from him. His breathing would sometimes come out in a rush or it would come out as a hiss because he was either taking a sharp inhale or his teeth was clenched. Either way, the CEO couldn't help himself nor control himself at this point. Very soon he couldn't even function properly. His hips start to buck slightly, pushing his member even further into Zigfried's mouth, only to be met with intense heat. Seto's whole body was burning at this point and he continued to thrust into the CEO's mouth slowly, no longer in control anymore.

Zigfried noticed the change in Seto's behavior. It took some time, but either way, the outcome was still the same and that's exactly what he wanted. He continued his motions for a few more moments, feeling the member inside his mouth begin to swell and throb a bit. Zigfried then decided to stop, pulling the member out his mouth and sitting up straight. He heard Seto groan from behind him a bit and he suppressed a laugh.

"Sounds like you were enjoying yourself there Seto..." Zigfried said. Once again he felt the CEO squirm underneath him a bit as another groan escaped him. Zigfried soon turned himself around so that way he was now facing Seto, who's eyes were closed and his face red a bit.

"Don't worry, this is going to be over sooner than you know it..." Zigfried said with that same charming smile as if none of this was phasing him. He then leaned down over Seto, faces inches apart. "Just relax..." He whispered a bit before he planted his lips on Seto's once more. He noticed that the CEO didn't resist much and was soon given complete access to his mouth. His tongue found Seto's almost immediately and he danced his tongue around it a bit.

 _"Ugh...my head...I can't...control my own body...I'm too tired...I'm aching...I need some relief...Damn Zigfried...Why can't I..."_ Seto's thoughts was beginning to become confusing for him to even understand at this point. His eyes were shut and he couldn't see anything...But that doesn't mean he couldn't _feel_ what was going on. He felt Zigfried assault the inside of his mouth, taking complete control of the situation and everything. Soon he felt Zigfried pull away and he was left there, mouth opened a bit, panting. The air was cool and it was stinging his lungs a bit, but it felt too good. Seto was trying to open his eyes to see if Zigfried moved off of him but nothing, he was too exhausted. He would've had more energy, but being tied up...pushed around a bit...it was all taking his toll on him.

 _"How much longer...? Before this nightmare ends..."_ Seto thought weakly.

Zigfried noticed the CEO was completely drained. He suppressed another laugh as he slid off Seto carefully. Who knew that this would be enough to knock the CEO down a few pegs. He opened Seto's legs apart, just enough to give him some more access to where he was aiming to do. He soon put Seto's legs over his shoulders and set right to work.

Seto was still trying to calm himself down, trying to get this thinking straight and get back to being in control, but nothing was happening...Nothing was working. All Seto could do, was just lay there and hope that will all end soon. He couldn't even think, the throbbing in his head had gotten worse it seems and if he tried to think or speak to himself in his own mind, it would only make his head spin. Seto started to shift a bit before he felt an unusual feeling. The feeling was strange and yet, it hurt. Seto tensed up a bit, which was only making the feeling hurt even more. He thought he heard a voice, but he couldn't tell anymore...Everything was starting to become muffled. He thought the bizarre feeling was never going to end, until he felt something else...He couldn't tell what was happening, but suddently he started to relax a bit. His body was once again, hit with an electrical jolt of pleasure that he couldn't help let out a tired groan. His breathing was becoming heavy again and his body seemed to be responding to the new feeling in a positive manner.

By this time, Zigfried already had two fingers inside Seto, slowly thrusting them, pushing them further and further a bit inside the man. He noticed that Seto was starting to push himself down onto his fingers, making Zigfried quite pleased by this. He continued to thrust his fingers inside Seto for a bit longer before slipping a third finger. He felt the CEO tense only for a split second before relaxing. He then started to thrust into Seto some more, making the CEO groan and move a bit. He reached over with his free hand and started to pump Seto's member once more, spurring it back to life in almost a heartbeat. He could see Seto's mouth open and even though no words were coming out, he knew the man couldn't help himself. His own body was practically in control and Seto couldn't really do anything about it.

Seto's body was on fire at this point, he couldn't control himself anymore...Couldn't will himself to get still and stop. Instead, he was more focused on the pleasurable feeling that was going on right now. He was so close, it was hurting him. He couldn't keep it in much longer, he was about to sent over the edge if this just lasted a little longer. His breathing was coming in and out rapidly, blood was rushing throughout his body, he could hear a dull thumping sound in his ears.

 _"So close..."_ Was all Seto could think of right now. Any longer and he was going to...

And just like that, it slowly stopped. He felt the fingers leave his body, he felt the hand leave him as well. Seto groaned slightly in frustration as he once again tried to open his eyes. As soon as he felt the hands and fingers leave him, he began to feel something pressed against his entrance a bit where the hands once more. This made the CEO go still. He didn't know what it was or what was going on. His mind was a blur and his body was aching and on fire.

 _"What..."_ Was all Seto could think at this point.

Zigfried was already positioned and at the ready. He wanted to take his time and not rush things too quickly, thinking that if he possibly went too fast...It'll snap the CEO right back to his senses again. Zigfried was going to take his time until he felt the need to be rushed. Zigfried soon composed himself once more and slowly pushed his own member into Seto's entrance, slowly but surely. Zigfried did a slightly shaky exhale as he pushed himself deeper and more further into the CEO. He could feel himself being engulfed in nothing but heat and that alone was already stirring him up a bit. He then pulled himself out a bit only to push himself back deeply inside Seto. He felt Seto shift a bit, letting out some groans every now and then as he continued his ministrations. As he kept going deeper and deeper, he began thrusting in a smooth and steady rhythm, making sure not to get carried away so quickly.

 _"What...the feeling...I can't..."_ Seto thought a bit. His mind was really gone at this point. He felt something enter him, that much he knew...What he didn't know, was the _what._ Try as he might, Seto just couldn't bring himself to draw any types of conclusions. At this point, Seto was just lost in the moment, lost in the feeling of pleasure...He didn't want it to end, but at the same time he still wanted this be done with...So he could finally get to the bottom of whatever was going on. He was starting to burn up, he needed to be cool again...His mouth parted a bit as he started to breathe through his mouth a bit. He groaned slightly, shifting a bit. He was about to move again, trying to get more comfortable but something stopped him. He tensed up for a split second, back arching more a bit before relaxing.

 _"That...wh..."_ Seto would thought, not getting any further than that.

And just like that, Zigfried knew he found it. He felt the CEO move beneath him when he hit the right spot. Zigfried waited a moment before readjusting himself, making sure he would hit the mark once more. He pulled himself out a bit before slamming himself into Seto once more, causing the CEO below him to let another groan and more shifting a bit. He saw Seto's mouth opened a bit, his face flushed and tainted with red a bit. His hair was sticking to his forehead a bit as well and his eyes remained shut. Zigfried shook his head, refocusing back at the task at hand. He pulled himself out a bit before slamming himself back into Seto, hitting his spot dead on like he did before and repeating the process.

Seto couldn't hold it in anymore. His body was being assaulted with pleasure, over and over again. He couldn't contain himself. He wasn't even in control anymore, his thoughts, his body...Nothing at this point. The feeling was practically overwhelming as he felt the jolt of pleasure, over and over again. That over the edge feeling has soon returned to him as he began to fill the stirring in his gut a bit. He shifted and moved a bit, arching his back every now and then, only to be met with another intense jolt. Very soon, he found himself groaning, moaning in pleasure. He wasn't sure if words were even being made anymore, hearing himself after a long time of silence...Was all strange to him. His breathing was heavy and quick, his body was aching for relief and it continued to warm him up. It was only a matter of time now.

Zigfried quickened his pace a bit. He knew, that soon this was all going to be over and that the CEO wouldn't last much longer. He felt the churning in his gut, felt himself get warmer and warmer a bit with each thrust. He couldn't understand what Seto was trying to say anymore, his words were slurred a bit and weren't making much sense. Most of the sounds Seto was making was either grunts, moans and groans. Zigfried soon reached over with his free hand and began to pump the CEO's member, earning him a pleasurable groan and a slight back arch. He felt Seto began to moves his hips a bit, trying to move along with his movement, but in the position he was in at the moment, he wasn't doing much. Zigfried quickened his thrusts and sped up his ministrations, feeling Seto squirm and move a bit from his touch. This was actually making him even more stirred up. Everything that Seto was doing was starting to become too much for him, himself to bear. He continued his ministrations, thrusting even more harder and more quicker, pumping Seto's member as well. He moved upward a bit, rubbing his thumb over the slit slowly for a bit.

Seto couldn't do this anymore...The pleasure was too great, this wasn't going to drag out any longer. Just when he thought this couldn't get anymore intense he felt another jolt of pleasure, this one topping the others that he was feeling. With a deep, slightly drawn out groan he finally had reached relief. His body tensed up for a moment, back arching for a final time as he felt the waves of pleasurable relief wash over him at last. His seed came out in spurts, coating his torso and his upper chest a bit, some making it up to his face a bit, spurt after spurt. His was practically panting now, trying to get in enough for him to settle down even if it was a little bit...

Zigfried felt Seto's walls tighten around his member, being engulfed by the heat. He took a sharp breath intake and as much as he didn't want to right now, he pulled himself out of Seto just as the CEO groaned and collapsed onto the floor with a thud. Seto kept lifting himself up a bit, his body riding out the pleasure. Zigfried was shaking slightly, biting his bottom lip slightly. He needed the relief, he needed it now himself...Mustering up the last bit of energy, he made his way back over to Seto, crawled over him a bit and opened his mouth slightly before proceeding with what he was about to do.

Seto felt completely drained. He didn't think he could even move at this point. He was breathing hard, sweat staining his face a bit and his hair sticking to his forehead slightly. He tried to move his head to the side but was stopped by a hand. He then felt his jaw lower more, opening his mouth even more. He didn't know what was going on, he couldn't open his eyes because he lost that ability long before any of this happened...He thought. He didn't care, he was tired, no, exhausted. As he laid there with his mouth hung opened he felt something. Something slowly sliding into his mouth. His senses were dull at this point, so he didn't know exactly what had entered his mouth and it was probably best that he didn't find out anytime soon. He didn't care anymore, he just let the foreign object enter his mouth, not putting much of a fight, even when it grazed over his tongue repeatedly.

Zigfried was over Seto a bit, his hips positioned over his mouth. He had just slid his member inside of the CEO's mouth, noticing that he wasn't put up much of a fight this time, which he was glad and even expected as much. Who would after all that...As Zigfried lowered his head a bit, making sure his arms was propping him up, he then lowered his hips move, pushing his member deeper into the CEO's mouth. The heat, the moisture, that slick feeling of Seto's tongue gliding along his shaft, was enough to make him shudder in pleasure. He was barely putting any pressure on it and he was already about to release the pressure that had built up from the recent activity. He continued his motions however, careful not to hurt the CEO even though he needed this badly. If Seto died, he didn't need that hung over his head...Who knows what _he_ would do to him...Probably won't care, but still. He shook the thought from his head as he slid his member deeper into Seto's throat. He felt Seto tense up slightly as he started to gag a bit from the intrusion in his throat. Zigfried shuddered a bit, thrusting into Seto's mouth slowly, slipping his member into Seto's throat a bit and hearing the CEO cough a bit. He continued this for awhile until he finally felt the relief he needed. His seeds spurting inside the CEO's mouth in streams...

Seto didn't know what was happening, just like before and all the other times. Whenever he felt pressure in the back of his mouth he would begin to cough and choke until the feeling went away for a bit before returning. This went back and forth for awhile before he felt something being squirted into his mouth. It coated his tongue a bit as it slid down further and started entering his throat. He couldn't help it, he swallowed. He swallowed what he could so he wouldn't choke, it was a reflex...His throat started to burn a bit, didn't know why...Maybe it was because of the stuff that was squirted into his mouth, he didn't know.

With eyes shut and an aching body, Seto didn't dare move or get up. Even when he thought he heard a voice, he didn't open his eyes, not once. He felt something being put on him, heard the voice grow fainter and more fainter...And then, just like before, he heard the doors being opened and then shut. After that...Silence.

* * *

 _"What's going on...Ugh...my body...my throat...Everything hurts..."_

Seto didn't know how long he was laying there on that floor. He didn't want to move, didn't want to open his eyes because of the pounding in his head. He just wanted to lay there and rest. He regained a bit of his strength back, but it wasn't enough to get him up and moving again.

 _"When is this going to end..."_ Seto thought. He was getting tired of these mind games, he was getting tired of being tied up and not being able to do _something_ about it. This whole situation was irritating.

Soon, the door being opened. The sound echoed around the room...

 _"Great...another one..."_

Footsteps soon could be heard, becoming louder and louder as it approached Seto.

 _"What does this one have in store for me...Can't be any worse than what I've already been through.."_

The footsteps continued getting closer to Seto before stopping right by his head.

Seto didn't open his eyes, Seto didn't move...What was the point? If they needed him so badly, they'll do something. Just as the CEO was planning on staying still, waiting for something to happen...He was immediately drenched with an ice cold liquid. Seto sat up quickly, coughing and spitting out some of the water. For the first time in a long one, Seto finally opened his eyes, only he opened them a little too quickly and he immediately shut them for a bit before squinting slightly and this time letting them adjust to the brightness of the room again.

"Well, that got you up..." The voice said. The voice was deep and slightly gruff sounding.

Seto immediately turned his attention to the owner of the voice. His eyes widened a bit. He was looking at an older man in a slightly dark red business suit, thick brows and hair that was well groomed and tidy. He had a slight frown on his face, showing no type of care in the world. His brown eyes were looking directly at Seto.

"From the looks of things...Seems that you were kept busy." Gozaburo simply said. He folded his arms and continued to look at Seto.

Seto, didn't know what to say. He was feeling a mixture of shock, hatred, exhaustion, cold...everything.

 _"What the hell is going on here?"_ Seto thought. Eyeing his so called 'father.'

Both men were silent. Both men didn't make a move. Even as Seto sat there, clothes drenched and soaking wet to the bone, he didn't move. This seemed to have dragged on for the longest, neither side giving in.

Without thought, Seto felt himself lunge forward towards the man, only to get himself yanked back forcefully from the rope and landing right on his butt. Pain shot up along his back and spread throughout his entire body. He groaned in pain, doubling over slightly and shaking a bit. His body hadn't fully recovered, he was still feeling the effects from before, he was still too tired...He gritted his teeth a bit.

"Still have all that energy I see." Gozaburo said, stepping closer to Seto, reaching down and yanking him up onto his feet from the collar of shirt. "Up. Look at me when I'm talking to you."

Seto's body screamed in pain, making the CEO do a sharp intake of air. He felt his arms being pulled back a bit because of the rope, his legs were shaking a bit. He tried to stand up, but his body wouldn't let him. He felt himself sink a bit only to be jerked back upward by his 'father.'

"What's wrong? Can't even stand on your own two feet?" Gozaburo sneered, letting go of Seto's shirt.

Seto's legs gave out and he crumpled to the floor. His head was hung and his body was on fire, screaming in pain. His breathing was coming in heavy again, he was feeling more and more drained. He was about to look back up, but his head was soon yanked back. He was starting at Gozaburo once more who was inches from his face and had a grip on the back of his head. Seto gritted his teeth more.

"Pathetic..." Was all the man said before pulling his hand quickly away, letting Seto go.

Seto was about to fall backwards but he caught himself. His vision was starting to get hazy a bit, and the pain in his head wasn't making it any better. He felt himself swaying slightly before falling over onto his side, breathing heavily.

Gozaburo simply looked at Seto, the frown on his face never faltering nor leaving.

"How does it feel Seto, no longer in control. Being tossed around like a rag doll...Not the greatest, is it..."

Seto glanced at Gozaburo, eyes narrowed and mouth slightly opened.

Gozaburo was about to turn about but only to raised his foot up a bit, positioning it over Seto's head.

Without thought, Seto immediately closed his eyes, bracing himself for the blow...But nothing came...He opened one eye a bit.

"Look at you...weak...pathetic...a sorry excuse for a CEO..." He moved his foot and spat on Seto, his spit hitting Seto directly in the face. "Disgusting..."

All Seto did was grit his teeth, moving his hands slightly behind him. If he wasn't so tired...so exhausted and if his body was screaming in pain every now and then, he would've done something...But he couldn't...and since he could't, he didn't.

With closed eyes once more, and just as soon as the incident happened...He heard the footsteps once more, fading. He heard the door being opened...and just as the door opened, he heard the sound of the door being closed. Seto didn't move for a bit, until he was sure no one else was in the room and he was welcomed with silence. But he wasn't welcomed with silence...instead, his mind was flooding with thoughts, thoughts of what just happened from the moment he met his executives...to Zigfried...and now _him_... He felt himself swell up with anger and rage, felt his hands clench weakily.

 _"If my body wasn't in pain...if my head wasn't throbbing in pain...if I wasn't tied up by this stupid rope...I would've given them all a piece of my mind..."_ Seto thought angrily.

But he was in pain...his head was still throbbing...and he was tied up. He couldn't do anything...And since he couldn't do anything, he didn't do a thing...

All Seto Kaiba could do...was just lay there..

Lay there, in the silence...

.End.

* * *

Shar: **Smirks** I actually like this...Hope you all did too. Don't forget to tell us what you think and review, review, review. Can't wait to see what you guys suggests next...~


	3. For Those That Want To Know

Hello , Hello.

It's I , iAnim3 , Here To Share An Announcement. ~

It seems that reality is pulling me deeper and deeper into its depths due to some very soon upcoming events. Rest assured, it's nothing too serious or alarming, I promise. Due to this though, I am finding it more and more difficult to make the time a bit to create and write more fanfics for the requested ones I've been getting both privately and not so privately. If I try to do them, it'll take quite some time to make them and I don't wish to make the wait, painstakingly long. With that being sad, even though I'm going to be away for a bit, don't let it stop you guys from continuing to review and write some new suggestions for this 'series' of stories or even some stories in general. If all goes well, I might become slowly and surely more available around the holidays and I might be able to post something up either the day or some time before then. Either way, I will try my best.

So that's basically all I wanted to say. Thank you again everyone for the views and even the reviews / messages. Again, I really do enjoy them, it practically means the world to me & during my time away I shall continue to improve my skills for your entertainment purposes. I really would want to continue to please _you_ guys and not bore you, Lol. So, on this note...If you would like to see some very short poems to go along with this, don't hesitate to say something, it may not be much but it's the least I can try to do during my time away. I can write poems, based on the character that was chosen if that's what you all prefer. Also, if I'm writing the poems, do you want them here or on something separate? Lol, do tell me.

But anyways, thank you again and I wanted to let everyone know about the current situation. I'm going to become more focused and work really hard and then, before you know it, I'll be back and I will inform you all about my 'official' return. Thank you , Thank you , Thank you for taking the time our your busy days to read this. If you wish to make contact with me, PM me, those are welcomed or simply review. Whatever is better for you guys.

So, until we cross paths again, I wish to say...

Hej Då ^-^


	4. Returned Holiday Thoughts

Hello , Hello I have returned.  
Thank you all for hanging in there and baring with me. Thanks for the messages and I am happy to say that I am back.  
I have more free time now for the moment and I shall be writing away more than ever.  
Thanks for the reviews , thanks for the views. Again , you guys are my little inspirations~  
Anyways, here's a little something for you guys. A present from me to you. So go ahead and read and have a nice and relaxing holiday~!

 _~*~ Disclaimer ~*~_

 **Making it simple & sweet.  
I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh , Nor the characters that are involved in this short little story. So please support the creators and everything they do. ~  
**

* * *

 _...Holiday Thoughts ...  
_

...

 _'Why.'_  
 _'What makes this time of year so special. So special that, it makes everyone come closer together.'_  
 _'I never knew much about the outside world that I stepped into...escaping from my times of captivity.'_  
 _'So Strange.'_  
 _'Strange that I'm finally free and roaming the lands of Egypt.'_  
 _'I never really got to experience Egypt in snow...Everything is so quiet and cold.'_  
 _'But I like this.'_  
 _'This feeling that's flooding me right now as I walk along the sidewalk, passing by the shops that are so beautifully decorated.'_  
 _'Getting to witness such a thing without a cold glance, or warning tones...I no longer have to fear the man I wanted to accept...'_  
 _'I'm finally happy.'_

...

 **'Happiness.'**  
 **'Everywhere I bloody look, turn...'**  
 **'All I see is bloody happiness.'**  
 **'No bloody as to why either...It's too bloody cold for one...'**  
 **'I'm going to bloody freeze at this point.'**  
 **'Children.'**  
 **'Laughing, smiling, playing in the bloody snow.'**  
 **'Why are they so bloody** _ **happy**_ **?'**  
 **'...'**  
 **'I guess I shouldn't really bloody complain.'**  
 **'A rare occasion where I actually see the snow fall...'**  
 **'Crunching sound echoing in the silence whenever I'm away from everyone.'**  
 **'Could be bloody worse.'**  
 **'Could be stuck in the bloody ring again.'**  
 **'But not any bloody more...No more am I forced to take any bloody orders.'**  
 **'I guess that much I can be bloody glad about...whether anyone else knows about it.'**  
 **'Or not.'**

...

 _'This is nice.'_  
 _'So peaceful...'_  
 _'Every year, just about every time too...The same things happens.'_  
 _'Even something a little more.'_  
 _'The way the snow tickles my nose...'_  
 _'How I end up freezing, shivering cold...'_  
 _'Going inside and warming up by the fireplace, having a nice, warm beverage that warms my entire being.'_  
 _'I can do this any day...But around this time, everything seems to be a bit more special.'_  
 _'Everything is just perfect...'_  
 _'This moment should last always.'_  
 _'But if it does...I guess it won't be so special anymore...'_  
 _'...'_  
 _'Ah, this drink...So warm. So nice...'_  
 _'Maybe, this is better this way...'_  
 _'Still nice either way.'_  
 _'So special...'_

...

 **'Freezing cold.'**  
 **'Not enough disorder...'**  
 **'Why does everyone seem to change so much?'**  
 **'All it is, is snow...Just snow...'**  
 **'So what's the big** _ **deal?!**_ **'**  
 **'...'**  
 **'That kid almost got hit by a truck...'**  
 **'Unfortunately, the truck stopped...Inches before ramming into the kid's skull...'**  
 **'Can't all get what we want.'**  
 **'Know that from experience mostly...'**  
 **'...'**  
 **'I guess I can try and get used to this...I mean, this only happens once a year...'**  
 **'Last time I checked...'**  
 **'I guess I can take this opportunity to come up with something new...'**  
 **'Can't risk getting left behind...Yeah...'**  
 **'This is just fine...'**

...

 _'Falling snow outside...Warm inside...'_  
 _'Watching the smiling people, happy that this time of year has finally returned.'_  
 _'Some bittersweet...But that's okay too.'_  
 _'This was always another one of my favorite times...'_  
 _'Everything, all the drama...can sometimes melt away around this time of year.'_  
 _'Just perfect.'_  
 _'...'_  
 _'I take that back...There's no such thing.'_  
 _'No such thing as perfect...it'll be boring.'_  
 _'...'_  
 _'Nothing beats sitting on the couch, in a warm room...Reading a nice book.'_  
 _'I mostly glance out the window to watch the people walk by and the snow falling as well...'_  
 _'But that's okay either way.'_  
 _'Usually spend it this way at least.'_  
 _'Wouldn't have it any other way...'_

...

 **'I never really have much to say...'**  
 **'Whenever this normally happens, especially when everything around me change...'**  
 **'I guess this is what normally happens, people change.'**  
 **'If all it took was snow, singing, children's laughter and these so called presents...'**  
 **'...'**  
 **'The world can be a strange place.'**  
 **'I don't think anyone would really be able to keep up...'**  
 **'I certainly can't.'**  
 **'Still haven't figured out much about myself...'**  
 **'Oh well, I guess that's just the fun of it.'**  
 **'...'**  
 **'I guess this is a nice change.'**  
 **'Seeing the many things that can be thrown around, making the area nice looking and more presentable...'**  
 **'Yes...'**  
 **'A nice change compared to everyday thing that can happen.'**  
 **'Almost like a present for myself.'**  
 **'A present for everyone.'**  
 **'Could be another great present that I'll treasure for many years to come.'**  
 **'How nice...'**

...

* * *

 **Shar: Well we're back and we thank you all for hanging in with us. * _Smirks , Waves_ * Happy Holidays...**


	5. New Year's Festivities

Hello , It is I once again giving you readers another little story to read in honour of New Year's ^^ I hope you all have a wonderful New Year's and I can't wait to write many more new ones for you guys to enjoy. Happy New Year~! ^-^

 _~*~ Disclaimer ~*~_

Welp, Better do this... _**Clears throat**_ I do not...In any shape or form, own Yu-Gi-Oh. If you like it, support the creators! Thank youuu.

Now, Moving onto the Cue Cards once more. These will be simple and easy to follow:

 _ **~*~ CUE CARDS ~*~**_

" - Inserts words - ": Someone is speaking..  
 _" - Inserts words -"_ : Someone's thoughts..  
 ** _\- Insert words -_ ** : A sound ; onomatopoeia..  
 _\- Inserts words -_ : Something extra , Like...Something outside the story a bit..

And that's all, if there's something you don't understand, please feel free to ask. Other than that, enjoy~

* * *

New Year's Festivites

"Well, Another bloody year coming and going..." Bakura said, letting himself just flop onto the couch as he kicked his feet up, resting them on the coffee table.

He didn't really know what truly compelled him into even coming over to Melvin's place...

 _"Oh that's right...Ryou thought that it would be wise of me to go and spend time with the other Yami's..."_ Bakura thought as he started to massage his temples. He didn't mind having to put up with Melvin's antics...But he wasn't aware that the Pharaoh was going to involved.

"This is just bloody wonderful.." Bakura said aloud, stretching out on the couch more, arms behind his head he got into a more comfortable position.

It was going to be a few hours before the supposed countdown and then the New Year will be here. Once that comes, he can finally go home. Bakura sighed thinking about this, being home again, going straight to his room and then passing out and doing nothing but sleep...Ah, he can't wait for it, just thinking about it almost made him smile...

 _Almost..._

Bakura relaxed into the couch more, enjoying the silence and...

 _Wait a minute...Silence?_

Bakura soon sat up and looked around the room a bit. Yeah he enjoyed the silence because that was just the type of guy he was...But he didn't expect it to be _this_ quiet...Especially at Melvin's place. On top of that, the Pharaoh was also here wasn't he?

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Bakura said aloud, rising to his feet slowly and still surveying the room.

 _"So help me Ra...If they ended up killing each other..."_ Bakura thought, making his way to the kitchen.

It would make sense...Both Melvin and Yami loved to the eat...Especially Melvin. The kitchen was a couple steps away, practically connecting to the living room. Bakura walked in and checked around for a bit, but didn't seem them nor any blood. Nothing much was out of the ordinary here. Bakura soon turned around and headed back to the living room. He was about to debate on where else to look before he heard a thud coming from one of the bedrooms in the back.

"Those bloody idiots...what are they doing now..." Bakura said, making his way to the bedroom, where he heard the noise from.

When he made it to the bedroom and placed his hand on the doorknob and waited a few seconds, waiting, in case something else happened. When nothing happened, he turned the doorknob and slowly opened the door, looking inside.

Well at least he tried to look inside.

The room was pitch black other than what the hallway light offered. He really didn't feel like going inside the room period, even if it was looking for the other two...But he knew if he didn't find them soon, they might end up killing each other...Or might even try to plan something.

So after a few mental thoughts, he entered the darkened room. He kept his hand out slightly in case he felt something before running right into and put the other on in his pocket. He wasn't scared, he wasn't nervous...If anything, he welcomed the darkness, something about it made it...Just made him comfortable and kept him level-headed and he didn't mind that one bit.

Bakura was walking around the room, he was starting to wonder if he's been walking aimlessly because he has yet to touch anything solid, just empty space in front of him. As he continued walking he decided to then stop and just simply think for another of course of action.

 _"I refuse to continue walking aimlessly and looking like a bloody moron..."_ He thought. Just when he thought it he wasn't going to really find anything else in this room, something collided into him from behind making him take a half step forward a bit. Soon something crashed to the floor, almost like glass shattering.

"Fuck." Came a voice.

Bakura knew that voice all too well, he didn't need any source of light to confirm the obvious.

"Melvin?" Bakura said, turning around a bit, even though he still couldn't tell exactly where he was at. For all he knew, Melvin could've moved away a bit.

"Bakura..? What the fuck are you doing in here?" Melvin responded back followed with a crunch like sound.

"Well I was looking for you, you bloody idiot. What are you doing in here?" Bakura said, reaching out with a hand to see if he could at least get a feel of where Melvin was at. He took a step forward a bit, hand coming into contact with something solid.

"Well not trying to get fucking touched by you, that's for sure." Melvin said, moving Bakura's hand away.

"Oh shut up, I was trying to see where you were."

"Or just trying to feel me because you can't keep your hands off me..." Melvin said before breaking out into a bit of an evil laughter.

 _ **Smack**_

"OUCH!"

"Bloody moron..." Bakura said, crossing his arms. "Not why the bloody hell are you in here?"

"I was in here because me and Yami were doing something...Until things got of hand...and we ended up breaking the fucking lamp." Melvin said, muttering some words under his breath as he rubbed his shoulder a bit.

"Why am I not bloody surprised that you two would be the reason for this, where's Yami." Bakura said.

"He went to get a fucking flashlight so I could see. But I need to go back out and get the another light bulb because you made me break this one." Another crouching sound being heard. "And now I'm just stepping in fucking glass right now."

"It's not my bloody fault that you ran into me. I'm not the one that broke the bloody lamp to begin with."

"And you think me and Yami did it on purpose? Why the fuck would we do that?!"

"Because it's you...and Yami...I think that's enough evidence right there all on its own.."

"...Fuck you."

"Sod off."

And back and forth these two went. It wasn't nothing new, this is usually how the arguments start...and soon they eventually end and they go off doing their own things until they find something else to argue about. The only way the argument would stop sooner than expected is unless an outside voice breaks in and draws their attention away long enough.

"If you two lovebirds are done in here, I found the flashlight." Yami said, stepping into the room and cutting on the flashlight making the other two shield their eyes and look away a bit.

"Bloody Hell, what are you trying to do? Blind us?"

"Fuck, I can't see." Melvin said, rubbing his eyes furiously with the palms of his hands.

"Well, at least you two stopped arguing..." Yami said, flashing the light around the room a bit and away from the other two's eyes. "So Melvin, where's the lig-"

 _ **Crunch**_

Yami stopped once he stepped on something crunchy. There was a long pause between the three until Yami decided to slowly look down, shards of glass scattered under his foot making him move it. He slowly looked up, looking over at Melvin, which Melvin in return, pointed a finger at Bakura. Bakura simply looked over and rolled his eyes.

"This bloody buffoon bumped into me and dropped the bloody light bulb." Bakura simply said, closing his eyes.

"Again Melvin?" Yami said, looking at Melvin.

"No big deal...I'll get another one." Melvin said, making his way out the room.

"But there is no more light bulbs...That was that last one." Yami said with a facepalm.

Melvin stopped in mid-step, turning around and looking at Yami.

"What do you mean? There should be at least another light bulb. You just fucking forgot..."

"Melvin, you said the last time you came in here...There is no more bulbs..." Yami said.

Silence soon arose in the room just like before, no one making a sound and no one moving. Melvin just stood there with an unreadable look on his face and Yami was looking at him too with a blank expression while Bakura was muttering things under his breath and looking up at the ceiling. This dragged on for a bit before finally Melvin broke the awkward silence.

"Well if there's no more fucking light bulbs, then I'm out."

And with that, Melvin continued on and walked right out the room leaving Yami and Bakura there by themselves. Each one slowly exchanged glances before Bakura shook his head and started heading out the room, but without saying 'Bloody moron' and Yami eventually followed, shutting the door and turning off the flashlight. By the time they both made it out to the living room, Melvin was already lounging on the couch.

"Well that was a bloody waste of time..." Bakura said, taking his seat in a chair, putting his feet up a bit. "Too bad that didn't last longer than it did..."

Yami looked over at Bakura, setting down the flashlight and taking his seat in another chair.

"You're saying you would've preferred us being in that dark room for..." He paused, glancing over at the slightly crooked clock on the wall before looking back at Bakura, "Another three hours?"

"Three hours?" Bakura said, looking at the clock himself.

Yami was right though, even though it was still some time away before the countdown happened, some time did indeed past since he started looking for them...But even then it didn't make much sense since he knew he arrived here earlier than what it says on the clock...

"That clock is about six hours behind." Melvin simply. This made both Yami and Bakura's head turn to him immediately before they both shouted.

"SIX HOURS?!" They both exclaimed as Melvin simply nodded.

"Why the bloody hell is the clock that off?" Bakura said, standing up quickly.

"What if it's already New Year's.." Yami said, still looking at Melvin. "You're telling us that this clock is six hours behind and you weren't going to say a thing about it?"

"I didn't find it that fucking important to share, Marik said he was going to fix it whenever he got the fucking chance." Melvin said, sitting up.

"And you believed that bloody idiot?" Bakura said with a facepalm.

"When did he say he was going to fix it exactly...?" Yami said.

"He said this about a couple of fucking weeks ago, why."

Both Yami and Bakura slowly exchanged glances before looking back at Melvin. No one said a word for awhile, pulling them all back into the awkward and inevitable silence was more. It was so quiet that the ticking from the clock was the only sound in the room. This dragged on for awhile until, once again, Melvin broke the silence.

"Fuck." Melvin facepalmed. "I knew I shouldn't have fucking trust him."

"Well that's a bloody no brainer...I don't know why you would even believe that bloody idiot to begin with." Bakura said, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes a bit before taking his seat again.

"Well...What time is it really?" Yami said, crossing one leg over the other and leaning further back in the chair.

Bakura looked over on the clock.

"Well the clock says it's only 4pm in the bloody afternoon...so it's technically 10pm right now...We have another bloody two hours before this whole thing is over." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Well that's not too bad, at least we didn't miss it." Yami said.

"I guess that's a fucking relief then..." Melvin said, laying back down on the couch again, shutting his eyes and getting comfortable again.

It didn't take long before the silence came again. This seemed to be the norm between the three Yami's. There would be a brief conversation until it eventually ended and then there would be the inevitable silence...The silence seemed to have dragged on longer than usual this time. Bakura was in his own little world and was practically having his own countdown, the countdown before he could leave. Melvin looked like he actually fell asleep and Yami...Yami was glancing around the room every now and then before he cleared his throat and looked over at Bakura.

"Bakura, do you have any resolutions for the following year?"

"Resolutions...Like what? Bakura said, focusing his attention on Yami.

"Well you know, something that you're planning on doing for next year...Like a goal or something...It seems that this is what people normally do."

"And don't actually fucking do it..." Melvin said, his eyes still shut.

Bakura and Yami both looked over at Melvin. They both thought that he actually fell asleep...But they were wrong clearly. Bakura returned his attention back to Yami.

"I don't see what new goal I should make...Since I've given up on my goal of defeating you since we came back.." He simply said, arms folded.

"Well maybe you should try and come up with a few new goals...What do you hope to actually achieve...?" Yami said, sitting up a bit.

"Actually getting rid of you...becoming a king like I once was..." Bakura said casually.

"You need a new fucking hobby..." Melvin was sitting up now and stretching a bit. "Maybe one of your resolutions should include you not being a fucking wuss."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about, I'm not a wuss." Bakura was looking at Melvin, eyes narrowed.

"You're a fucking wuss." Melvin stood up and looked over at the clock a bit, "One of my resolutions involves torturing Marik even more this year...Except it's going to be new and even more creative than what I've been doing.."

"Like...?" Yami started, gesturing for Melvin to continue.

"Well I can't fucking say, it won't be much of a surprise."

"You probably don't even have anything...Probably just bloody saying that you have something up your sleeves when you really don't." Bakura said, getting up and heading for the kitchen.

"Fuck you, at least I have something to work on, unlike you." Melvin was looking at his millennium rod.

"Well goals are goals, He may have some later on or something." Yami said, leaning back into the chair.

Bakura soon stepped out, holding a small water bottle and taking a seat back in the chair. Another couple of hours before he can finally leave, go home...Go to bed and go to sleep. From how he was feeling, he might sleep the entire first day of the new year away and won't wake up until the second...or maybe third...

 _"It wouldn't be the first bloody time I would've slept for more than a day...Ryou thought I either died or ended up in a bloody coma."_ Bakura thought with an evil smirk as he took a long sip from the water.

"Fuck..." Melvin facepalmed, setting down the rod right beside him. Yami and Bakura looked over at Melvin.

"What's the bloody problem this time.." Bakura said, closing the bottle. Yami simply sat in silence, waiting for Melvin to speak.

"I just remembered the whole fucking kiss thing." He answered.

This made both men pause for a couple of seconds before Yami responded.

"What kiss?"

"What the bloody hell are you talking about...?"

"There's this fucking thing called the New Year's Kiss. You're supposed to fucking kiss someone...and I have no one to fucking kiss."

Again, this made made the other two men pause and simply look at Melvin like he was speaking a foreign language. They didn't know anything about the 'New Year's Kiss' so they couldn't tell if he was making it up or speaking the truth. Usually when it comes to Melvin, you sometimes couldn't really tell so they didn't say anything for awhile...Just simply sat there and looked at him.

"This fucking sucks..." Melvin soon got up and started heading for the kitchen, "I'll make it up afterwards with Marik...Won't be the fucking same but it's still close enough."

Bakura looked over at Yami and Yami looked over at Bakura. They both just sat there and stared at each other before looking back towards the kitchen. No one made a move for awhile before Bakura finally got up and started heading for the kitchen.

"Wait a bloody minute, is this even real?" Bakura asked, walking into the kitchen and looking over at Melvin who was leaning against the counter, drinking some water.

"Is what fucking real?" Melvin looked over at Bakura.

"The bloody kiss. Is that bloody real?"

"I've heard about it, so I assumed it was fucking real...Why?"

"Just making sure you're not trying to trick me by saying something like that." He folded his arms.

At this moment, Yami walked into the kitchen.

"So this thing is an actual thing...Do you _have_ to kiss the person at midnight?" Yami asked, looking between the other two men.

"Well I don't know where the bloody hell Ryou went, for all I know, he might not even be at the bloody house once I get back." Bakura started to lean back against the table a bit, opening the bottle of water and taking another sip.

"And if I know Marik, he's probably dragging your fucking Hikari around someplace..." Melvin said.

"And no doubt Yugi is tagging along. There's no way of knowing whenever those three find something to do or whenever they're together period." Yami said, the other two agreeing by nodding their heads.

"Well even if what your bloody saying is true, I'm not bloody kissing you.." Bakura said, arms folded.

"Nor am I being kissed by any you guys..." Yami said, heading out the kitchen.

"I wasn't even considering that idea. Besides you two wouldn't be any fucking good at it." Melvin said heading out before a hand on the shoulder stopped him making him look over.

"What the bloody hell is that suppose to mean?" Bakura said, letting Melvin go.

"What the fuck do you think it means...?"

"Well what makes you think you're any bloody better?"

"I just fucking know. What, you want me to fucking prove it to you then?" Melvin said, arms folded a bit.

"As a matter of fact yes. The next time we and our Hikari's have another bloody get together, you kiss Marik and we'll see just how bloody good you are."

"Fine, it's a fucking deal..."

Bakura and Melvin both extended their hands in a handshake and gave the simple quick nod.

What happened next seemed to have happened in both slow and fast motion.

It was around that time when Yami entered the kitchen.

"Are you two still disc-" Yami bumped into Melvin in mid-sentence.

Melvin took a half step forward from the impact and collided into Bakura. Lips touching Bakura's. Yami simply was wide eyed for a moment and everything seemed to have pause. No one moved, no one breathed...everything was just still. Both men was staring wide eyed at each other until everything seemed to return to normal and time was in motion again. Yami was backing out the kitchen.

"Oh, Oops, I didn't see you there...That was completely by accident and..."

And with that Yami bolted just as Melvin pulled away and immediately looked back to where Yami ran off to.

"YAMI!" Melvin shouted, taking out his millennium rod and unsheathing it before taking off after the other man, leaving Bakura in the kitchen.

Bakura just stood there, speechless and unsure of what to do next. He heard the other two in the living room, running around and shouting. Soon later he heard the town's gong going off, indicating the start of the new year even though the other two men were still at it. Bakura just stood there, motionless and unsure...Didn't know whether if he should join Melvin or go home like he said he would...

...

Bakura was walking home alone in the cold and making his way home. He didn't remember what was being told to him when he was leaving Melvin's place. All he could remember was Melvin saying words and Yami was saying words, but nothing seemed to have reached him though. His mind was slowed and everything around him seemed to have slowed down dramatically, almost to a halt. He was so out of it he didn't even remember making it back to the house moments later. He knew he didn't see Ryou yet, which he couldn't determine if that was good or bad...He made his way up the stairs and into his bedroom...Which of course was a good thing and he managed to make it to his bed where he simply laid there...Lost in the confusion of what just happened...and trying to figure everything out. Soon, he closed his eyes...He needed to give his mind a rest and just simply sleep.

 _"Another bloody year gone...and now a new bloody year is beginning."_

And with that final thought, he slowly fell asleep.

* * *

 **Shar: Well, I hope you enjoyed this one... _*Eyes closed, smirks*_ Happy New Year everyone...~**


	6. A Faltering King

Hello, Hope everyone had a nice New Year's and all those other fun Holidays~  
Well, I'm back & With a requested fic from DarkLustyHumor herself ^^ Now Read on & Enjoy!

* * *

 _~*~ Disclaimer ~*~_

If it's said once, then it shall be said again... Do. Not. Own. Yu-Gi-Oh... If you like it, please give your full support to the creators themselves. Thank You.

* * *

 _A Faltering King_

"HEY!"

"HALT!"

"IN THE NAME OF THE PHARAOH, YOU WON'T GET AWAY BAKURA!"

The once quiet town was soon alive by the sounds of confused people, horses whining and hooves slapping against the hard ground as the dust began swirling into the air. The sun was high and the air was dry, but this was just another typical thing in Ancient Egypt. The guards on horseback was chasing after one man, one thief...Who had broken into the Pharaoh's palace late in the day and made off with his most prized jewels and even coins. The chase lasted for what seemed like hours before the elusive man gave all three of them the slip. Once that happened, the search was soon later called off and the guards retreated...

"That was too close.." The Thief King said, peaking his head out the slightly withered doorway and watching the guards leave but making sure that he was well enshrouded in the shadows. He had hid away in an old building. The building was broken, run down...The roof looked like it had collapsed in some areas making exploration virtually impossible for someone who wanted to take a little look-see. Once he was sure the close was clear he had poked his head right back inside so he can see how he did with today's 'work.'

The Thief King soon reached in his jacket, producing a medium sized bag before opening it up and dumping the contents onto the floor carefully. Once all the assorted jewels and coins were scattered a bit on the floor, he then knelt down and started sorting through the pile carefully. A slightly dissatisfied looks appeared on his face. With a slight groan, the Thief King slid to the floor and closed his eyes.

"This is a laugh in the face..." He took both of his hands and covered his face, rubbing it a bit before letting his hands drop to his sides, "What went wrong..." He said aloud, thinking of the possibilities.

 _"Wasn't focus...Almost got caught...Three days in a row..."_

Thought after thought swirled around the Thief King's head. Soon it became to much before he let out a frustrated sigh, slamming his fist against the side of the run down building. The sound of the impact echoed a bit before everything started to quiet down a bit.

"All of his fault...He doesn't deserve to be the Pharaoh...I bet he wouldn't be able to survive all on his own without all the protection he has..." The Thief King slowly stood up as he continued. "He's only there because of his father, he doesn't have to worry about the things that could happen to him outside that palace. He can just send someone out for him...I bet if it was just me and him...No one else around, then the game will change. I will be in control, controlling him and making him suffer the way I have..." With that, he laughed, not caring about the loot that he was stepping on every now and then. So wrapped up in his own thought that everything else didn't seem so important anymore.

"No guards...No protection...Just me and him." He started walking more around the room, "I bet it wouldn't even last long. I'll have him on his knees in no time..." He continued walking around, still going on and on about the many things he could do to the Pharaoh.

"I can see it now...We would exchange words...end up fighting and then, both swords would be out, one aimed at the neck the other right over the chest where the heart lies."

 _"Of course, I will be the one that's on top...No way will he'll be ever to pin me down. I'll be the one that'll be holding the blade of my knife over his chest where is heart lies as I look into his crimson eyes...Eyes widen with fear once he realizes that he's no longer safe..."_ He laughed at the thought of the Pharaoh being pinned down on the floor or where ever...

The Thief King clenched his fist and with a smirk, hung his head slightly.

"Why wait for a moment like that to come...I'll just try again tonight. I do best at night anyway..." He soon lifted his head up, looking up at the sky where the roof didn't obscure the sky entirely.

"Tonight...he will get what's coming to him, no exceptions...and no mistakes.."

* * *

 **Shar: Well this one was a bit short... *Raises a brow slightly*  
**  
I know, I know...It's pretty short and...It's left on a cliffhanger but I was testing the waters here and I wasn't entirely sure on how I should go about finishing this...I have some ideas but it's entirely up to Dark if they want me to leave it like this...Or have a part 2...  
 **  
Shar: Oh...?  
**  
Oh indeed. If there is going to be a part 2, then I will hop on that train immediately and make the story more longer...Or simply update with this one. Entirely up to Dark & _you_ guys. So if you want a part 2, let me hear you and let Dark hear you too!  
 **  
Shar: I'm imagining all of the readers that are silently swearing your name and throwing their electronics down on the ground because of this... *Smirks*  
**  
Yeah I know...But hey, the magics of being an writer...Heh, so...until next time... Hej Då~! ^^;


	7. A Faltering King (2)

Hej~! Well you guys asked and I'm here to deliver...Part 2! Hope you guys enjoy it, thank you for both the view and the Reviews! And again, Thank you DarkLustyHumor, I hope this makes ya happy... Lol. ^^  
Oh yes, I went on ahead and did a little time skip, so it's evening...Hope that clears up some of the confusion out there. ~

* * *

 _~*~ Disclaimer ~*~_

Just like before, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh whatsoever. If you enjoyed it, give your love to the original creators. Once again, Thank you.

* * *

A Faltering King (2)

The air was cool and the night was young, a perfect time for the Thief King to carry out his supposed plan. He waited for everyone in their little homes to turn off their lights as they retired for the night, made sure that the guards returned to the palace so they can continue their guarding there. But it didn't matter to him, he'll easily slip inside just like he did earlier that day.

 _"They'll never learn, I always go in the same way and they never once changed the security...No matter, this makes this even easier for me."_ The Thief King thought with a slight smirk.

He was already standing a few yards away, being hidden in the shadows of a few palm trees. He watched the guards walk carefully around the palace walls while a few stayed on lookout by the entrance...But he didn't need to do this because he practically memorized their patterns on how they walked around and guarded the palace. He waited until it was about time for some of them to head on inside for the watchers before he silently made his way over to the palace and slipping inside.

The palace was huge of course with practically doors along each side of the walls. Each door holding something dear to the Pharaoh and or to the people themselves.

 _"Probably offerings for their beloved Pharaoh..."_ The Thief King thought to himself as he made his way down the hall. He knew the way to the Pharaoh's chamber all too well. That's where he got most of his prize from anyways. What better place than in there?

Getting to the chambers though...that was another story..and the most challenging one, he recalled. The further he got to the room, the more cautious and he had to become. The guards were more active around those halls where the bedroom lied because, stating the obvious, this was the Pharaoh here. They would do what they could to stop intruders from making it beyond them without hesitation. There was no room for mistakes, every step had to be precise, matching the other guards' steps so that way his steps wouldn't sound out of place. Whenever someone drew near, he would slip into one of the rooms and stay there silently...Waiting...For no matter how long until the guard past through and he could then leave and continue his way to the Pharaoh's chambers..

After what seemed like an hour of countless hiding and dodging from the many guards, he finally reached his destination...He looked around to make sure there wasn't a guard in site before he slipped inside the room.

The room was just as big as any other place in the palace. The room was slightly dark, with the light of the moon being the only light source so far. A few treasure chests spilling with both jewelry and gold laid around the side of the room a bit along with a few mirrors and some sceptors. Further back in the room laid a king sized bed with what looked like a curtain made of satin around the border of the bed, hiding what could be inside.

Silently, the Thief King made his way over to the bed, making sure not to step on anything as he drew his dagger out. He wanted to make sure he was ready for just about anything, in case something were to surprisingly go wrong between now and whenever he made it to the bed.

 _"And once this all over, I'll make sure to help myself with a few of these..."_ The Thief King thought with a smirk, glancing at a few of the chests every now and then as he continued making his way over to the bed.

It took a few moments but he eventually made it over, slowly drawing back one side of the curtain, revealing the sleeping Pharoah. The Pharaoh was under the blankets a bit and the only thing that could be see was just the tips of his hair a bit as he rested. Some of the gold that he would wear was hanging on a rack behind the bed, including the millennium puzzle.

The Thief King gave an evil smirk as he looked at the gold that hung over the Pharaoh's head just about before looking back down on the bed. He wasted no time before he carefully climbed into the bed, holding onto the dagger as he moved closer and closer over to the Pharaoh until he was practically over him just about. He slowly reached over and pulled back the blankets, exposing at least the Pharaoh's face as he still continued to sleep, unaware of anything that was happening to him in this very moment.

 _"He definitely wouldn't make it out on his own...I can easily kill him if I wanted to and he'll probably won't find out about until he was staring at his own lifeless body.."_ The Thief King thought to himself as he drew the blade close to the Pharaoh's neck. He then leaned a bit so he could whisper into the Pharaoh's ear.

"Good evening, Pharaoh..."

This made the Pharaoh immediately snap his eyes open. He was about to move and immediately call the guards but he stopped at the sound of the Thief King's voice.

"Ah, Ah, Ah...I wouldn't do that. A blade is against your neck and I'm practically on you. One sound out of you, a sound that I don't want to hear...and I will slice your throat right here and now..." An evil smile appeared on the Thief King's face. "You make this way too easy, Pharaoh...Who am I kidding? You shouldn't even be Pharaoh..."

"What is the meaning of this Bakura..." Atem said though clenched teeth. His eyes narrowed as he glanced over at the man who had almost complete control of the situation.

"Earlier...after our last encounter, I had a small thought. A thought about if you're actually worthy to be called a Pharaoh...And it seems that I'm right so far..." The Thief King chuckled a bit. "I was thinking about how you wouldn't even last long outside these walls...In the outside world without any help from your pathetic guards...And now here I am..."

"Why you..." The Pharaoh was starting to get furious. "You're so childish Bakura..."

"I'm childish..? I'm not the one with their life practically on the line here.." With that being said, the Thief King took the blade and moved it to the side of the Pharaoh's face so he could turn the Pharaoh's face a bit so he could he could be looking him in the eyes.

"Although, I expected you to be scared of me instead of glaring at me.." The Thief King said with a slight, evil chuckle. This only made the Pharaoh more furious.

"You will not get away with this Bakura.." The Pharaoh said angrily. "I don't care if I die, I'm going to call my guards..."

"I would like to see you try that, Pharaoh..." He moved the blade swiftly back onto the Pharaoh's neck. "Go right ahead, I'll silence you before you even get a word out..."

With that, the Pharaoh was about to call out to the guards but was silenced immediately.

But instead of him gagging, gasping for some air because of his neck being sliced...

His words were instead muffled.

Muffled because his lips were being pressed together by the Thief King's.

And nothing happened, everything went still, the world around them became nothing but mush, nothing made sense anymore.

Soon the Thief King had dropped his dagger as he pressed his lips against the Pharaoh's more, leaning down more and deepening the kiss, not caring what happened anymore. Even the the Thief King couldn't comprehend the entire situation at the time...But it didn't matter, it was already happening.

Both men were soon getting more and more adjusted into the situation, feeling along each others warm and hard, well toned bodies slowly. The Thief King was practically pressed against the Pharaoh as he started moving a bit, becoming hot and bothered. The movements was making the Pharaoh groan a bit against the kiss as he himself started moving a bit. A few moments into it, clothes were no longer an obstacle. Upper halves exposed as they kept feeling each other and satisfying their own needs, building themselves up for the main event...A few seconds and...

 **Knock , Knock.**

The Thief King immediately snapped his eyes opened as he broke the kiss, snapping out his own little trance and lifting his head up quickly. The Pharoah himself was about starting to get his own mind in check as he held his head a bit, trying to comprehend what just happened between the two men.

 **Knock , Knock.**

The Thief King looked over at the door quickly before immediately climbing off the Pharaoh, making a bit too much noise than what was necessary. He immediately grabbed his red robe, making his way over to the window as he climbed into it.

"Pharaoh, are you all right in there?" Came a voice from the other side of the door, no doubt, one of the guards.

The Pharaoh was just about to say something when his attention turned towards the window.

"A little parting gift until next time..." The Thief King held up some of the golden jewelry that the Pharaoh would wear on a daily basis. An evil smirk on his face as he slipped out the window silently.

"Bakura!" The Pharaoh shouted, just as the chamber door swung open and guards started pouring inside the room.

The Thief King ran and ran, making sure to put some distance between the palace and him. He slipped in and out of the shadows, holding onto the loot and making sure not to drop it.

 _"Not the outcome I was expecting...But it would have to do for now..."_ He thought to himself before throwing his head back in a wicked laughter. The laughter echoed around the area a bit before the sound of galloping horses and the cries of the guards, drowned it out.

* * *

 **Shar: Now this is slightly more better... *Smirks***

Not slightly...Much better. If we were to combine the two, it'll be a good length here. ***Folds arms***

 **Shar: I guess you're right...*Chuckles cruelly* Well then, that's it for now. Hope you all enjoyed it...**

And have stopped cursing my name. So until the next one... Hej Då~!


End file.
